Alilnegi Inventions
Alchemical Mixtures Menlor's Deathcandle Sludge (Deathsludge) Menlor's Deathcandle sludge is a new invention making its way through the black markets of Alilnegi. The sludge is a acidic blue viscous liquid. When shaken or put under pressure the sludge turns into a gas and is combustible when exposed to fire. 1 dose of Deathsludge deals 1d6 of acid damage on contact, additionally if the deathsludge was shaken into a gas, as nearby fire ignites it dealing 1d6 of fire damage to all creatures in a 10ft radius. Contraptions Diodes' Seastone Channel Chamber The scholar Diodes developed a system of water wheels that work together as cogs. Using seastone's ability to constantly move water across it's surface, when arrange properly, seastone and water move all the water wheels in synchronicity. Items Dalyte's Supplemental Book of Spells This book is magically infused with self sustaining arcane energy. The book has 4 charges and regains 1d4-1 charges at each sunrise. Wielding the book even a novice is capable of casting very simple rudimentary spells. Each time the wielder uses the book to cast a spell they have a chance to incur a level of exhaustion. Glasses of Intensified Understanding These glasses allow the wearer to understand any and all communication within 60ft of the wearer. Often times simply wearing these glasses causes sensory overload. When the wearer first adorns them, they must make a DC 13 constitution saving throw or face a random short term madness effect. This DC must be repeated each minute and increases by 4 every time the wearer succeeds the save. Doesn't require attunement. These glasses are rare. While the glasses are on the wearer's person. The wearer speaks in random languages. Roll 1d4 to determine what language the wearer speaks in. Personal Rune of Weather Augmentation This item is a small spherical stone bearing an etched rune of your choice that corresponds to one of the following weather phenomena: sunshine, rain, windy, cloudy, snow, storm. As an action you may speak a command word and the stone will begin to produce a small 10ft sphere of the chosen weather centered on the stone. The weather condition lasts for 8 hours, and once used the stone cannot be used again until the next sunrise. Potion of Chimeramorph As an action this potion can be consumed. The drinker is affected by an extreme random polymorph effect that counts as a 5th level spell being cast on the drinker. Roll a d20 for each of three following charts. The drinker is resembles a chimera formed of the three rolled results. Gain 2d12 of hp, and your other statistics remain the same but gain bonuses based on your roll results. As a magically stitched together creature, your stats can exceed 20 for the duration of the spell. The extreme polymorph spell persists for one hour. Head Torso Legs White Candle of Evocation This candle has been infused with phosphorous and ground bits of Valpear. These candles are crafted with specific alignments in mind and the flame of the candle burns white. All creatures within 20ft of the candle's flame who match the candle's alignment deal an additional 1d4 radiant damage and can add 1d4 to ability checks as long as they are near the candle's flame. The candle burns for a total of 10 minutes before it melts away. Materials Spellweave Spellweave is a new material created by the researchers at the Mapheus University. Using the runes discovered by the Kalkyn, spellweave is defensive magically imbued thread. When a wearer is affected by a spell, the runes throughout the spellweave attempt to disperse the magic and cancel the spell. Spellweave can only attempt to disperse a certain amount of spell levels per day. When targeted by a spell or hit be a spell's area of effect roll a d20. On a 1, the spell is dispersed and the wearer is unaffected. On a 2-6, the spell is dispersed and you are unaffected, but also roll a wild magic surge on the sorceror wild magic table. On a 7-20 the spellweave fails to disperse the spell. Infused Metals Artificers have developed a method of replacing the magical properties of items with different infusions, altering the arcane energy the weapon produces. Any +1, +2, or +3 weapons with an infusion lose their bonus to damage and gain the effects of their infusion but maintain the +1 +2 and +3 bonus to attack rolls. Any armors crafted with an infusions cause the armor to lose its +1 +2 and +3 effects and gain the effect of the infusion. Techniques Infusion Based Crafting First theorized by the Dalyte Orinsena Sil, Infusion Based crafting has been refined since by the University. By expending all of their arcane magical potential, a crafter can rapidly speed up the crafting process of a magical item by binding their own magical essence to the item. Vehicles Seadart The seadart is the fastest sea vessel known to Ilderon. Utilizing Diodes' Seastone Channel chamber, the Seadart uses seastone to move water through a series of channels and water wheels that then rapidly paddle the boat forward. With the aid of wind and a talented sailor, a seadart can carry two passengers, and reach speeds up to 16 mph. Messengers within the Tidegate are able to travel between islands within hours, however the tiny vessels don't fare well on the open seas. Seadarts are also used to travel up and down the rivers of Alilnegi.